AngelTransformers Animated
by Asriel18Asi
Summary: I started to write this story in school and decided to put it here on . Please help me make this fic better with your comments. Thank you... *Bows*


_Angel/Transformers Animated_

By…Asriel18Asi

(Disclaimer): I do not own the Transformers Franchise/Series, Angel is my character. Please do not steal my story, Thank you. *Bows*

Angel had known the Autobots for a while now & she has even fallen in love with one of the Jet Twins [Jetfire]. Angel was on top of Sumdac tower with Sari, when the Transwarp gate activated & sucked Angel through the gate. Sari looked up in disbelief as her friend, Angel, was sucked into the warp gate. The only words that escaped her lips were, "Oh slag…!"

{On Cybertron}

Angel awoke to the shouts of frantic Cybertronians. "It's organic," "Squish it," is what two transformers screamed/yelled. Angel ran from the two transformers as fast as she could.

{At E.G.H.Q.}

Jetstorm, Jetfire, and Sentinel Prime set out immediately after they got a report/sighting of an organic in down-town Cybertron.

They arrived at the scene & Jetfire noticed "his" Angel standing atop of a tall building. A Transformer near her takes a step towards her. She backs up & slips off of the roof. Jetfire's spark sinks deep into his chest when he realized he would never reach her in time. Angel let's out a terrified scream as she falls to the ground. CRACK was the sound of her body hitting the ground. Angel laid there, stunned the she was still alive and that she felt no pain.

Jetfire ran up to her with fear stricken eyes. As he asked her if she was alright. Angel felt the searing pain creep upon her as she tried to move. "Jetfire," she said through weak lips. Jetfire gently picked her up and screamed, "Red Alert," as she fell into unconsciousness.

{Isaac/Sari Sumdac and Ratchet were sent to Cybertron}

"Is there anything we can do, Dad," Sari asked. "Please save her," Jetfire begged in a whisper. Professor Sumdac took a deep breath and asked "We can only save her if we combine some of your technology with her body, but are you willing to take the chance?" Jetfire looked at her broken body and said, "Please do everything possible to save her…"

{In Cybertronian Sickbay}

Three Cybertronian technicians, four medicbots including Ratchet, two humans, and some of Jetfire's technology helped to save Angel's life. They used metal/liquid metal to solidify/strengthen her spine, Jetfire's technology was placed inside her, and they equipped her with every weapon known to man and machine.

{Four weeks and four days later in sickbay}

Angel gently opened her eyes to bright lights which hung over her bed. She felt sore throughout her whole body. She rubbed her eyes, as they adjusted to the light. Angel glanced around the room and saw Jetfire/Jetstorm sleeping in the corner.

As she sat up she remembered Isaac Sumdac say that they'd have no clue as to what her powers and capabilities will be. She quickly got her clothes changed and decided to wake the slumbering Jet Twins.

"Jetfire/Jetstorm, its time to wake up now," she said in a tender voice. Jetfire/Jetstorm rubbed their eyes as they adjusted to the bright lighting. "What time is it being, brother," Jetstorm asked.

Jetfire's eyes widened when he realized that Angel was awake. "You…You are being awake…" He said in a relieved voice. Jetfire pulled Angel gently into his arms and whispered very tenderly in her ear, "I'm being glad you're being okay…" "Jetfire…" Angel said in a whisper. Jetfire held her close and didn't budge even when Red Alert/Sari entered. Jetfire kissed Angel just as Sentinel Prime and Ratchet entered the room.

"Wow," Sari mouthed as she witnessed the event. Sentinel's eyes widened at the sight. "Jetfire, what are you doing," he yelled. Jetfire quickly pulled away from Angel and said, "Sentinel Prime sir, what is bringing you here?"

"Well I was searching for you and Jetstorm. And when I find you, you're kissing an organic," he yelled. "Hey! If he loves her, then what does it matter," Sari yelled.

As Sentinel and Sari started to argue, Red Alert/Ratchet checked Angel's stability. Jetfire picked her up and placed her back in bed after they finished. "I can't believe she made it through the surgery unscathed," Ratchet said to Red Alert as he read the test results. "It's amazing how strong the organics will to survive is," she replied.

Jetfire placed the covers over Angel. She reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand and kissed it. "Was it some of your technology that saved me," she asked quietly. "Yes," he replied. Jetfire laid beside her on the bed her on the bed. He placed his arms protectively around her. Angel fell asleep to the gentle pulse of his spark.

Angel woke up in the middle of the night. She looked to her side and found that Jetfire was no where to be found. She began to cry as she thought of the nightmare that has plagued her dreams for months. She cried even harder as she remembered the scene where of Jetfire's death.

{Outside in the hallway}

Jetfire had just finished his can of motor oil and was heading back to Angel's room. Sentinel had lectured him for hours about how he was shrugging his duties. As he got closer to Angel's room, he heard the faint sound of someone crying. He rushed into the room as he realized that Angel was the one crying. He ran to her side and pulled her gently into his arms. "What is being wrong? Are you being hurt," he asked with worry filling his voice. She told him of her reoccurring nightmare and how he always died in it.

His spark sunk deep in his chest when he thought about being separated from her. "It is being alright. I am never leaving side," he said while hugging her. She laid back down and fell asleep. Jetfire gently placed his arms around her sleeping form and fell asleep as well.

The next morning Jetfire woke up to find Angel was missing. His eyes widened as fear over took him. He got up and tripped over something near the door. He shook his head as he saw a femme bot that resembled Angel. The femme bot stared deeply into his eyes and quickly tackled him in a hug. "Jetfire," she yelled as she knocked him over. Jetfire's eyes widened as he realized that this femme bot was "his" Angel. "Jetfire what do you think? Do you like the way I look," she asked.

Jetfire sat there stunned/speechless. He pulled Angel into a deep/passionate kiss. Angel clung to him and realized she didn't need air this time. "Wow! You guys sure love each other. Don't ya," Sari said sarcastically.

Jetfire and Angel stopped what they were doing and glanced at the door. "Don't worry, I'll keep you little secret," Sari said while placing her pointer finger over her lips.

Just as Sari finished, Ratchet/Red Alert came into the room. "This is truly remarkable, how could an organic/human become a Transformer overnight," Red Alert asked. Ratchet replied, "Don't know, but there are things in this world that we'll never understand. Between you and me, let's keep this discovery away from Sentinel Prime."

Sentinel Prime entered the room just as Ratchet finished. "Status report," he ordered. Red Alert replied, "It seems her condition has stabilized."


End file.
